Siblings
by StephanieSnape1
Summary: Harry Potter has an older sister. Her name is Violet and she's sure that she HATES his guts. Good thing nobody knows that she is his sister, or she might have to jump off the astronomy tower. I suck at summarys! Please read! Ill give you a Muffin :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first! (DUN DUNNN) fanfic posted here to the magnificent website of Fanfiction (Dot) net aannndd I really hope you like it so far! Please please pplleeaassee review it for me and I will be very happy to hear from you! Here you go! :D**

Grinning widely as she looked at the gleaming scarlet Hogwarts Express in front of her, Violet Caspum or secretly known as Violet Potter, prepared to board the train with no hesitations, getting ready for her third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Violet was of course the elder sibling of Harry Potter, but only Ministry officials who dealt with Birth Certificates or Miscellaneous things concerning Violet, And the Professors of Hogwarts knew that she was Harry's sister. Of course Violet knew that she was related to him but didn't want to reveal to anybody, ever. The fact of being the lesser person made her feel a little upset, because she knew for a fact that Harry would get all the attention in every situation and in just plain life, so she decided to lay low.

Finally boarding the Train that began all her adventures at the best place in the entire world, Violet set out to look for her best Mate since the first year here at Hogwarts. After seven minutes of strenuous searching she found Nicholai Vermisac sitting in an empty compartment, no doubly holding it for her and their other friends Blake Degrist and Stephen Wallace.

Seeing Nick look up at her and flash a smile she sat down across from him in the compartment Clearly excited to see her Black haired friend and gets to let him know everything that happened over the summer.

"Nick!" She squealed in delight, "How was your summer? I haven't received a _single_ owl from you." She gave a little frown and he rubbed his blue eyes, like he had just woken up from sleeping, which of course was rubbish.

"I would have owled you back but my mum kept me busy the _entire_ time!" He groaned "I mean it was just chores after chores and taking care of my new baby brother." He smiled at the thought of his brother then it faltered when he realized he was going to miss so much of him growing up, only seeing him on winter break and during the summer time.

"I understand what your saying Nick but next summer there is No excuses!" She said playfully and gave a small laugh, then turned her head to the door when she heard it open.

"Violet!" A girl shouted before grabbing her into a hug "How was your summer?" Stephen asked and Violet grinned widely. She missed the hyperness of her friend even though she was hard to understand at times because she would start talking in German, which seemed like a habit for her to do so.

"Very good Stephen! You?" She asked and Stephen smiled before ruffling Violets hair, which received a playful glare from Violet. Stephen knew for a fact that Violet _hated_ to have her hair touched.

"Yeah, me and my mum went up to the mountain in Germany and I found veir deer's! I've never seen so many deer before!" She said and began mumbling in German.

"I made it!" Blake shouted when he popped in the compartment, his face was red and his sandy blonde hair was plastered to his face from his sweat. "I had to sprint here or I would have missed the train! Me mum would've _killed_ me!" he said which got a laugh from Nick.

Blake sat down and took a few deep breaths, trying to fill his lungs with oxygen. After a few moments of just the quiet (But clearly excited) chatter coming from the two girls he sat up when the train gave a lurch. Signaling their arrival to Hogwarts!

Violet grinned widely as she quickly looked out the window to confirm that the train was in fact moving along, she was much to excited to even have logical thoughts, and she began to go on and on with her friends about what will be there best year at Hogwarts yet.

"So I heard that Harry-" Stephen began to say when she was rudely interrupted by Blake.

"Harry Potter is on board! I seen 'em myself! Those Weasley boys, you know the twins, were going around telling everyone about him. He seemed a bit like a twig to me but he is just a first year," Blake excitedly told them; this indeed was pretty exciting for them. The Boy-Who-Lived was going to be attending the same school they did!

"I personally don't think that he is all that amazing" Violet said sounding a little colder than she meant to. "I mean it's not like it took him skills or anything to defeat Voldemort, it was just the fact that he had luck. Pure luck." Her cabin mates looked at her Awestruck. Had she really just said what they thought she did? Did Violet really not like Harry Potter?

"You don't ev-" Nick was cut off from speaking his mind by their door being opened showing a small girl with large, almost bushy brown hair and a timid boy. The girl seemed like she was very intelligent but almost like she had a knack of bossing people around.

"Has anybody seen a toad?" She asked and the boy in the back nodded after what she said, as if to give them encouragement to fess up about the lost toad.

**A/N: That's all for this chapter! What did you think? Too.. bleh? Well ill probably be updating tonight for you! Don't be afraid to review because I would LLOOVVEE a nice review! Or a really nice review! Or a muffin! But mostly a review… the muffin would get stale . Peace Love and Redvines!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to my reviewers :D I love youuu like Ron loves Redvines :P well here is the next Chapter! **

"No I can't say that I have seen a toad." Blake said to the girl. "Sorry 'bout that" The girl with the bushy hair nodded and closed there door and went over to the next cabin to ask them as well.

"I almost feel bad for the boy, he looked awfully frightened" Stephen said stifling a small laugh and she looked out the window. "And this train ride is going to take a bloody long time!" She groaned and slumped back into the chair. Nick pulled down his trunk and began to sort through the clothes and pulled out his robes. He grinned at them and they did exactly the same thing.

After they all got in their robes the group felt like they were closer to getting to Hogwarts. Violet all of the sudden laughed and they looked at her confused.

"C'mon! Don't tell me you guys have never noticed how diverse our little group is! I mean Stephen and Nick are in Slytherin, Blake is in Hufflepuff, and I'm a Gryffindor. Its funny if you think about it" She exclaimed and they all thought about it for a minute.

"I guess its because we met before we got sorted- and we didn't let the house rivalries get in the way!" Nick said with almost pride in his voice, for his friends not caring he was a Slytherin, the most hated house of Hogwarts, and he understood exactly why they were hated.

The train ride went by almost in a whirlwind of fun. Violet got herself a hold of a dungbomb and she and Blake went and made it explode in the Twin's cabin. Quickly running off laughing their heads off Violet knew that she had officially started a Pranking War with those crazy boys, but just laughed it off, knowing they wouldn't do anything to bad.

Nick mostly read his Potions book the entire time and Blake had threatened to take it from him and toss it out of the window, so he would join the fun.

Before they knew it the train had stopped. Violet gave a little excited squeal and grabbed Stephen's arm as she ran out to hold a carriage for all of them. When she was getting off the train she saw the Twins and had to stifle a laugh when she saw them covered in soot and smelled like- well a dung bomb. When they looked over at her and narrowed their eyes, she bust out laughing, not being able to hold it in any longer, they just looked ridiculous and had to go to the opening feast looking like that!

Breaking free from the train and the mass of people getting off the train she broke out into a sprint and found a carriage, Stephen ran up as well and they blocked it off from other people, so only the four friends could have it.

After waiting about seven minutes, the boys came up looking just as excited as the girls. They finally climbed in and the carriage set off for the castle, which looked just as grand as it did when they first saw it on the boats on that glorious night that marked the beginning of everything for them.

When the Carriages stopped, Nick immediately jumped out of the blasted thing and waited for his slow buddy's to get out. When they got out they walked excitedly to the great hall and greeted other people they knew from previous years, like one of Stephens friends Megan who was a metamorphmagous, right now her short curly hair was a bright blue color meaning she was happy. Well Megan was talking excitedly about her cousin that was going to be attending Hogwarts this year. Her name was Luna, and she hoped that Luna would end up being in Ravenclaw just like she was.

Finally reaching the Great Hall the group split up and Violet went to sit with her Gryffindor friends Emma and Christina, who were already seating and waving at her like the lunatics they were.

Laughing Violet sat down and it seemed like seconds passed when they were hushed down and the timid little first years were ushered into the Great Hall. Violet felt bad for them because she remembered how frightened she was when she was originally brought here to be sorted. It was the worst experience ever yet when she had been sorted into Gryffindor she had been ecstatic.

Now watching the First Years being sorted one by one she clapped when they were sorted into other houses and cheered so loudly when they were sorted into Gryffindor house. She learned a few of the names of the new Gryffindors but she felt her blood almost boil when she heard that horrid name be called up to be sorted.

_Harry Potter. _

The hall fell silent but she knew it was because they all idolized him, when she secretly wished he would just simply and quietly drop dead like a fly, never to return.

Hearing the super intelligent hat call out Gryffindor broke the last hope of Violet ever liking him. He was going to be in Her house! Why couldn't he have been sorted into Slytherin? Now _that_ would have been the best! A big shock for everyone! Or why not even Hufflepuff? The brave and just pure amazing Harry Potter sorted into Hufflepuff?

But no. He was in Gryffindor, and every single person of the Wizarding community expected it, even Violet knew it, she just _wished_ that it hadn't have happened.

Being in a frightful mood for the rest of the sorting and most of the feast, Violet felt like grabbing a bowl of pudding and tossing it at Harry's head of gross black hair. _Now that would be funny!_ She thought with a laugh, and was in a slightly better mood for the feast. Chatting with Emma and Christina about her summer at the Foster home, and listening with much enthusiasm as they talked about their adventures that they went on with their families.

When the feast was officially over, and the prefects were told to escort their houses back to the dormitories, Violet was stuffed. She thought her stomach was just going to pop like a balloon, and spill her food all over the walls. She unwillingly stood up to leave when she bumped into a short boy.

He had wire-rimmed glasses, jet-black messy hair, emerald green eyes, and of course… a lightning bolt scar.

_Great._ She thought _just great._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Oh my goodness! Sorry I got so caught up this week with thanksgiving and spending my time with my family! Well here is the next chapter! **

"I'm sorry, excuse me," The boy said and Violet just scowled at him and walked away, leaving him in a bit of a daze, not expecting such rude behavior. Harry looked at Ron who just shrugged his shoulders and they went ahead to follow the Prefect so they would not get lost in this monstrous castle on their first day here.

Violet ran ahead to Christina and Emma after her Potter encounter in a slightly worse mood. Something about that boy just irritated her and made her blood boil, and she just wanted to hex his ears off.

"So I'm thinking that this new Defense Professor is going to be a little strange. Seems like he doesn't really look like he could even defend himself in a duel." Emma complained, wishing for an actual Defense Teacher that wasn't in some way strange like the entire previous Professor's.

Christina and Violet agreed and Emma kept going on and on about the new professor, but Violet had her head in the clouds. She couldn't stop thinking about Potter the whole night. Even as she was in her dorm falling asleep she was thinking about Potter, and all the things that were just plain _wrong _about him.

_But what if there is nothing wrong? _She thought as she was trying to fall asleep. _What if your just assuming that he is completely demented? _

Groaning in frustration she covered her head with the feather pillow and slowly fell asleep.

The next morning Violet was the first to awaken in the group of third year Gryffindor girls that shared her dormitory, so she quietly got ready and dug out her favorite muggle book that her friend at her new foster home had given her. It was titled _To Kill a Mockingbird _and she thoroughly enjoyed reading it.

Settling into an armchair she opened the book and began to read where she left off as she waited until breakfast began, as she woke up about an hour earlier than it began.

Violet knew she was a _nerd. _She enjoyed reading and she loved to learn new things, but she just was way to lazy to do anything with her brains besides reading and practicing spells. When it came to homework, all her brains went down the chute.

Checking the time, Violet saw that it was now breakfast time so she ran to her dorm, saw her friends still very much asleep, and hurried down to breakfast.

Being the 1st person at breakfast was a very excellent thing, as nobody has eaten all the bagels, but it got lonely. Violet looked up to the staff table and saw Dumbledore happily eating a tart, and he smiled down at her, his blue eyes doing that special twinkle that only Dumbledore could achieve. _I wonder if his eyes are enchanted. _She wondered then laughed to herself _No, that's impossible, who enchants their eyes? _

Glancing over to the Slytherin table she saw both Stephen and Nick and grinned. Giving a small wave to them, Stephen waved back with much enthusiasm and Nick gave a grin back at her. Skipping over to them she plopped herself down on the bench, not caring if it was against the rules.

"So what are we going to do today?" She asked excitedly.

"What do you mean?" Nick raised an eyebrow and drank some of his pumpkin juice.

"Well we need to do _something,_ I can't stand not seeing you guys all day long! Why don't we give the legendary Weasley twins a bit of their own medicine like Nick and I did back on the train?"

Stephen grinned and ran her fingers through her hair, which indicated she was thinking. After a few minutes she gasped.

"I got it" She squealed. "To get my well needed revenge on the Twins, I just need to get within wand range of them. I know it's not a big plan but I just want to make it so they cannot talk for an entire 48 hours. They might explode."

Violet grinned and Nick even stifled a laugh. "That is a good plan for the twins. When do you want to do it?" He asked

"Oh when they walk in those double doors!" Her eyes moved to the big double doors and she gave a malicious grin.

**A/N: Okay so its short and it SUCKS! I am most likely going to speed it up to Harry's 4****th**** year here then ahead to when Harry is hunting for horcruxes. I know it seems rushed but that is where I need to go ahead to if my story is going to have any real plot! So.. next chapter is.. HARRY'S FOURTH YEAR! :D Har harz! Sooooooooo Sorry that it is the worst chapter I have ever written! Please don't lose faith! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am so so sorry it's taken forever to update. I actually forgot that I was writing this story! This chapter is in Harry's fourth year.**

Violet sat in the great hall, next to Emma and Christina, waiting for Dumbledore to complete his ridiculous speech about the Triwizard tournament.

Violet herself had at first wanted to actually enter the tournament, as she was old enough, but something in her mind told her that if she did, she would not live to the finish. Of course that was rubbish and she was overreacting but still, it seemed extremely dangerous to enter.

An impatient silence fell over the great hall when the cup changed colors and spat out a singed piece of parchment.

"Viktor Krum from the Durmstrang Academy" Dumbledore announced and the hall filled with the claps and cheers from his peers and from Hogwarts as well.

Another piece of parchment came flying out so afterwards and Dumbledore caught it in his thin long fingers.

"Fleur Delacore from Beauxbatons academy for girls" The boys now cheered the loudest, hollering and making big fools of themselves. Violet rolled her eyes at the boys being ridiculous over some girl who had the beauty of a veela but the innocence of a human.

"Cedric Diggory!" Dumbledore finally called out and Violet calmly clapped her hands together. She never liked Cedric, he always was boasting and being almost ditzy, plus she had to sit next to him in Transfiguration. He was usually very loud and seemed almost awkward.

Violet turned to see her friends with beaming faces at Cedric as he walked to the back, and soon heard Dumbledore begin droning on again about something that probably wasn't even of any importance.

Violet soon felt herself drift off into space as she stared at one of the floating candles above her table, and snapped out of her daydream as two very chilling words came rushing into her head.

"_Harry Potter._"

She felt the hall go tense and saw confusion on everybody's face, teachers, students, everyone.

_Harry Potter!" _ Violet could tell Dumbledore was angry, even furious at what her sad excuse of a brother had done. See? This is why she doesn't tell anybody she has actual blood relation to him. This is why she stays quiet about that pathetic boy.

He took all the fame, all the glory, and then tried to say that he didn't want it, but goes ahead and enters himself into the tournament. He cheated to get more fame!

Violet could hear everyone getting angry as he walked back into the room where Dumbledore told them to go, and once he was inside, everyone got louder.

"Can you believe him?" Violet asked Christina who nodded in agreement, Emma also nodded with her.

"He goes around acting like he owns the school, acting like- like- eurgh!" Emma threw her hands up in frustration and Violet had to hold back a snicker. Emma had these mousy features and was so small so whenever she got mad it looked hilarious and almost as if it shouldn't be happening.

Eventually they were dismissed to go back to the common rooms, because it was past curfew and they did in fact have classes tomorrow, and the whole walk back, Violet was thinking, and sometimes telling her friends, how much she _hated_ Harry Potter.

**A/N: Once again I am really sorry for taking forever its all my fault admittedly but thank you to my reviewers! Plus if you haven't reviewed, you should! They make me update faster! **


End file.
